


Nobody Likes Greenberg

by oshjoshmgosh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is a badass, Established Relationship, Greenberg is a mess, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mild Language, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshjoshmgosh/pseuds/oshjoshmgosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and Stiles make their relationship public, about which everyone is happy and supportive, if a little disbelieving. Everyone except Greenberg, that is.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Greenberg is an ass and Danny takes care of everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes Greenberg

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene I had going through my head. Maybe I'll incorporate it into one of the works I've got going on but will probably never post because I am a gerbil with no attention span, and I refuse to post works I have not finished.  
> Nobody likes Greenberg.

“’Sup, fag? I see you bat for the other team now.”

Jackson crashed forward into his locker as he was pushed, surprised and outraged at the same time. Seriously? He thought to himself as he turned around to take in Greenburg’s mocking eyes. Sure, he and Stilinski had made it official and public. They had held hands as they walked into school and eaten lunch together; the whole shebang. Everyone else had been cool about it, congratulating them or ribbing them about sex, always in good fun. Everyone loved Danny, so he had expected no problems with being open about dating Stiles. Certainly not getting shoved and being on the receiving end of hate language. From Greenburg of all people. 

“Really, Greenburg?” he straightened out and faced down the slightly-shorter boy, brows crinkling down in confusion and anger.

“What? Are you gonna get your boyfriend to beat me up?” Jackson’s eyes shot over to Stiles where he was changing from practice, his eyes wide and just as confused as Jackson’s at the exchange that was taking place. Jackson opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted by his best friend showing up from around the corner. Of course Danny had heard everything; that had been the point of Greenburg assaulting him in the locker room. He wanted everyone to hear what he thought of Jackson for some reason.

“Hey, Greenburg!” Danny cried jovially. He tossed his arm around Jackson’s bare shoulders and smiled. “So you’re a homophobe now huh? Good!” His voice began to raise, making the few heads that had not already been staring turn to watch the impending fiasco. “I guess that means I don’t have to fuck you anymore, huh? Man, I would’ve outed Jackson sooner if I knew that’s all it took! I hate being the top, but it’s no fun bottoming for you; I can barely feel that microdick of yours.” Jackson had bit his fist to keep from busting out laughing about halfway through Danny’s little rant. 

Greenburg was the deepest shade of red he had ever seen. He heard strangled coughs and choked off laughter from around the locker room. Danny removed his arm to step forward, towering over Greenburg by a solid four inches. Jackson sat back against the locker to watch Danny finish. His voice had lowered so that no one outside the three of them could hear it.

“Go ahead, asswipe. Deny it. Call Jackson a fag again.” Danny stared at him menacingly for a few seconds, Greenburg looking around worriedly. Several people had gathered around, most of them looking at him disapprovingly. Jackson tossed him a smirk from where he rested against the locker. He lifted his arm and Stiles took the hint and slouched under it, resting against Jackson’s side while Greenburg watched. He finally huffed out a quiet sigh.

“Sorry, Jackson. Sorry Stiles. And Danny. And…Everyone else.” Jackson pushed off the locker, bringing Stiles with him.

“It’s fine, Greenburg. This time.” He added warningly. “Danny won’t be able to save you next time.” He nodded and turned away, pushing through the small crowd to take his leave. As soon as the door banged shut Stiles bust out laughing.

“Oh, man. Danny, did you really fuck Greenburg?” Jackson smacked his palm to his face while the rest of the team chuckled and scattered to finish changing. Danny glowered. 

“It was one time.”

“Oh man! Why?!” Stiles fell over and crashed onto the bench, slipping out from under Jackson’s arm as he turned away with an eye-roll to finish changing. “He’s like, weirdly lumpy on his shoulders and-“

“He’s got nice hair.” Danny interrupted simply before turning away, abandoning the conversation. Stiles paused and shrugged acceptingly. 

“Okay, I can see that.”

“Come on, Bilinski.” Jackson scoffed as he threw his shirt on. “Finish changing. We’re going to my place.”

Stiles smirked and saluted before turning away. He bumped Scott’s shoulder on his way back to the locker. Scott chuckled at him.

“You like Jackson’s place, don’t you.” It was more a statement than anything else. Stiles nodded happily.

“Duh! His parents are never home. He’s got a shit tone of food, a big TV, and his bed’s really comfy. And big. And really good-“

“Shut up, Stiles. TMI bro, TMI.”


End file.
